Anillo Vongola
by tutuu
Summary: "motívame para no perder mañana, dame esta noche y te juro que ganaré el anillo Vongola, que me uniré a su familia, a este estúpido juego de mafias"
1. Chapter 1

**Anillo Vongola**

"_motívame para no perder mañana, dame esta noche y te juro que ganaré el anillo Vongola, que me uniré a su familia, a este estúpido juego de mafias"_

Mañana se llevaría a cabo la lucha entre los guardianes de la nube

Vongola vs Varia

Hibari contra mosca

Todos sabían que aquel prefecto era fuerte, que en más de una ocasión les había dado una paliza a todos, que a pesar del mal estado en que su cuerpo se encontraba logro luchar contra Mukuro.

Entonces.

¿Por qué la tormenta estaba tan inquieta?

¿Acaso no confiaba en aquel chico?

El décimo Cavallone le había dicho que

"_lo único que le preocupa a Kyoya es que su oponente no sea suficientemente fuerte"_

Y sin embargo, se encontraba ahí, frente a la entrada del comité disciplinario.

-Debo de estar loco para haber venido hasta aquí-

Miro su reloj Náutica de color vino tinto, ya pasaba de la media noche, a decir verdad, ya había dado comienzo a un nuevo día

1:48 am

Quizá, lo mejor era irse…dejarlo descansar y prepararse para la batalla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí herbívoro?- miró a su derecha, y ahí estaba a un costado, en el marco de la ventana, la imponente, indomable y viajera nube.

El italiano permaneció callado.

-hey Hibari, no te atrevas a perder en el enfrentamiento de mañana- quiso que sonara como una amenaza una advertencia, pero al final sus labios le jugaron una mala broma, y termino siendo una petición…

La nube le miró, se puso de pie y le acorraló contra la puerta de su oficina, observó aquellos ojos verdes, esos finos labios rosas… lo besó.

Se besaron hasta que vaciaron sus pulmones de oxígeno al punto de casi estallar, no se separaron hasta que parecía que su boca se había entumido y su corazón saltaría de su pecho en cualquier instante.

-motívame-

-¿Qué?-

-motívame para no perder mañana, dame esta noche y te juro que ganaré el anillo Vongola, que me uniré a su familia, a este estúpido juego de mafias-

Los ojos verdes observaban atentos aquel azul, perdiéndose en ellos, sentía aquel brazo alrededor de su cintura, la manera en que parecía cerrarse con más fuerza con el pasar de los segundos, el suave olor a menta que lograba escapar de los labios del mayor con cada respiración que daba, con cada exhalación, llegando hasta él.

Sabía que el japonés era fuerte, la confianza en sí mismo era en verdad inmensa, bien podía decir que él era un sucesor de narciso, Hibari Kyoya no necesitaba una noche con él, odiaba perder, su orgullo era demasiado, y aun así… estaba ahí, pidiéndole una velada.

No una cena romántica a la luz de la luna en un restaurante caro, sino una noche en la cama del japonés, quizá la del italiano o el sofá de la oficina, esa era una propuesta indecorosa, le planteaba la idea de tener una relación sexual, carnal.

Notó como la nube se acercaba lentamente a él, primero observando sus ojos y después sus labios, poco a poco ambos se negaron el sentido de la vista, cerraron sus parpados, hasta que ya no veían nada y se limitaban a sentir el beso.

Poco a poco la nube fue empujando al menor, guiándolo al interior de la oficina y este fue cediendo, retrocedía un paso por cada paso que el azabache daba, llevándolo al sofá negro del centro.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Dejaron sus ropas en el piso y sus manos navegaron por sus cuerpos.

Sobra escribir el resto… no hay nada más que contar… simple y sencillamente que, como era de esperar, y como sé que ustedes saben.

Hibari Kyoya ganó el combate por el anillo de la Nube.

* * *

bueno... y eso fue todo, una pequeña posibilidad de lo que ocurrió antes de la batalla por el anillo de la nube, una razón del por que Hibari Kyoya acepto entrar a la familia...  
espero les haya gustado n_n

bye besos~ ;D

PD:

¿review?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno... por qué ustedes pidieron el lemon.. aquí se los traigo, y me costó… me costó un chingo escribirlo, no quedo tan bien pero bueno... es lo que tengo n_n

Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Motivación**

Escucho el seco ruido de la puerta cerrarse tras de ellos, se dejaba guiar, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, avanzaba en reversa, mientras se esforzaba por seguirle el ritmo a el nipón.

jamás creyó que alguien tan aislado, ermitaño y frio como Hibari fuese tan bueno besando, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquella escuela nunca le había visto con alguien o escuchado algún rumor de que hubiese tenido alguna relación en el pasado.

Se separaron cuando llegaron al sofá, quedando de pie.

-tenía entendido…. que los italianos eran buenos besando…. ¿o eran los franceses?-

-si no te gusta como beso, suéltame, puedo conseguirte a un francés para que te motive-

Se sonrojo y enojo por el comentario, estaba ahí, dispuesto a acostarse con él, prácticamente sentía que se prostituía, y el idiota engreído solo le reclamaba por que no era "bueno besando"

-yo no he dicho que quería a un francés… yo solo dije, que pensé que tendrías más experiencia besando-

Dicho esto, bajo su rostro hasta el espacio entre el cuello y hombro del menor, comenzando a lamer aquella blanca y tersa piel. Era más suave de lo que aparentaba, tenía cierta calidez reconfortante además de extraña.

Comenzó a lamer, a saborearlo, sintió como el chico se tensaba y un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, sonrió para sí mismo, ahora confirmaba sus sospechas, el herbívoro rebelde italiano era virgen.

Mordió su cuello, exactamente donde se encontraba la yugular del menor, al instante sintió 5 pares de uñas clavarse en su espalda, a pesar de llevar la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme, mientras el joven sometido buscaba soporte en el para no caer.

Apenas sintió esos dientes clavarse en su cuello se sintió desvanecer, sus piernas se volvieron gelatina y se vio obligado a abrazarse con fuerza del nipón mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de puro placer.

El japonés coló sus manos bajo la camiseta del menor, tomo los bordes y fue subiendo hasta despojarlo de ella, admirando ese sensual torso del chico, aquel que se dedicaba a observar durante las clases de natación del segundo año.

Pero aquel perfil no le bastaba en esos momentos, deseaba ver más.

Coló sus manos entre los pantalones del menor, acariciando aquellos voluptuosos músculos que solían menearse al caminar, que despertaban mil y un deseos en él, además de que lograban hacer que su hombría se elevara y apuntara al cielo.

-¡no! …. no hagas eso…- pidió el menor al sentir como su retaguardia era tocada de maneras nada decentes.

-¿Por qué?... –preguntó mientras detenía los movimientos de sus manos y miraba fijamente aquellas orbes color esmeralda, dejando sin palabras al chico, entonces, con sus manos aun en aquella zona, lo atrajo a su cuerpo y volvió a probar sus labios

Retiro sus extremidades de aquella sensible zona, deslizo sus dígitos por el borde del pantalón hasta la parte delantera, quitó aquel cinturón y lo arrojo, después desabrocho el pequeño botón de metal y bajo el cierre de la oscura prenda.

Aquel sonido le hizo estremecerse, el escuchar como el prefecto bajaba su cierre le ponía los nervios de punta, sus neuronas trabajaron con rapidez y llevaron la señal a su cerebro acerca de lo que no tardaba en pasar, dentro de poco seria despojado de sus pantalones, momentos después de su vergonzosa ropa interior con estampados de calavera y… después… después… terminaría por perder su virginidad en un sofá de cuero a manos del guardián de la nube, con el único motivo de asegurar un aliado más para la familia…

Las manos del nipón fueron descendiendo junto con su pantalón, hasta que este conoció el frio piso de la escuela.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la ropa interior del menor terminara en el mismo destino.

Solo en ese momento, el azabache se dio el lujo de separarse de su acompañante, retrocedió un paso y medio para poder contemplar la figura que se presentaba ante él, el cuerpo de ese chico completamente desnudo, con su brazo izquierdo caído y el derecho sosteniéndolo torpemente, desviando la mirada al suelo y con un color carmín adornando sus mejillas, completamente desnudo.

Nuevamente se acercó a él, sus manos viajaron sin restricción alguna por aquel cuerpo, arriba y abajo, izquierda, derecha, mientras una cadena de suspiros eran liberados cerca de sus oídos, haciendo que su erección cobrara vida y comenzara a incomodarle el estar aún vestido.

Se sentó en el centro del amplio sofá negro, llevándose con él al chico desnudo.

-nhh….- gimió débilmente el menor al encontrarse sentado sobre la despierta y firme erección del japonés, un sonrojo aun mayor se apodero de su rostro, este dejo de ser blanco como la leche, ahora era más similar a un jitomate maduro.

Se abrazó con fuerza al cuello del azabache mientras este se dedicaba a jugar con su cuerpo.

El japonés, obligó al chico a soltarle, se retiró la camisa de manera sensual y picara, dejando su torso al descubierto, mostrándole a los ojos verdes esa anatomía de semidiós griego, que sin lugar a dudas, al convertirse en adulto, ya no sería un sema dios, sino un dios en su totalidad.

La tormenta noto como las manos del japonés se acercaban a su entrada, como separaba sus glúteos y sus dígitos comenzaban a recorrer la circunferencia de su intimidad, se estremeció en el acto, se abrazó nuevamente a aquel hombre, sintiendo la musculatura de este.

-shhh… relájate…- hablo la nube en su oído, poco a poco el primer visitante fue entrando.

-tsk…- se quejó el chico y se mordió los labios para no gritar

Poco a poco le siguieron un segundo y un tercero, y en un momento que ambos desconocían la tormenta se comenzó a mover contra esos visitantes, buscando "mas", mientras sus labios se contactaban nuevamente y sus lenguas exploraban la boca opuesta.

Hibari lo creyó suficiente, termino por retirar sus dedos de aquel sitio, dejo de besar a su amante, a su herbívoro, si, por que en el primer instante en que le vio, decidió que ese chico rebelde seria suyo, pero no de esta manera… no le obligaría

-no te obligare a acostarte conmigo por un estúpido anillo-

-…yo…Hibari… no lo hago esto por un estúpido anillo, tampoco por la familia…- se explicó el chico, dejando su orgullo a un lado, dejando fluir poco a poco sus sentimientos, tratándole de explicar a aquel prefecto lo que su mirada causaba en él, lo que su tacto y voz le hacían -… lo hago por mí, porque lo quiero, porque lo deseo…-

Gokudera termino de hablar, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir, claro sin olvidar el hecho de que estaba sentado a horcadas, completamente desnudo sobre las caderas del futuro guardián de la nube.

Sintió como Hibari volvía a posar sus cálidas manos sobre sus glúteos, una espacie de corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo, siendo su fuente de propagación su columna vertebrar, miro esas orbes azules, esos enormes y profundos océanos que lo miraban fijamente, y de un segundo a otro el nipón volvió a besarle.

Un beso distinto a los que habían tenido momentos atrás

Un beso donde no existían dudas ni temores, donde no tenía más cosas que preguntar o responder, pues sabían las respuestas, hace tiempo que habían aprendido a leerse, a entenderse con un simple movimiento.

Hayato amaba a la nube, y Hibari lo sabia

Kyoya amaba a la tormenta y Gokudera lo sabía.

Con la astucia y rapidez de un leopardo, el nipón se levantó del sofá, con el chico en brazos, sin separar sus labios recorrió la oficina, el sillón no le daría el acceso que deseaba a la intimidad del menor.

Avanzo, camino por los caminos que ya sabía que existían hasta llegar a su escritorio, tiro todo lo que se encontraba sobre de este y dejo en sima al chico, solamente a él.

Se miraron y se perdieron en sus ojos por un momento.

Hasta que el albino comenzó a recorrer el torso del menor, descendió hasta llegar a los pantalones de su uniforme.

Desabrochó el botón y bajo el cierre.

Coló sus manos bajo la ropa interior del nipón y comenzó a tentar curioso la zona, tratando de ir visualizando las dimensiones del chico y hacerse una idea de lo que le esperaba.

El japonés volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello del más bajo, dejando que este lo tocara, mordisqueando aquella blanca piel y dejando escapar un ronco gemido cada determinado tiempo.

Los dedos del pianista, eran eso, dedos de un músico, que tocaban su extensión, de manera habilidosa y seductora.

Hayato sentía como esa fina y perfecta dentadura se clavó en su cuello en el preciso instante en que apretó entre sus dedos aquella hombría que ansiaba ser liberada de su prisión, tomo el borde del pantalón y lo dejo caer. Después realizo lo mismo con los boxes negros, sin estampado alguno, contrario a los propios

Y se presentó, se encontraba libre de su prisión, el menor observo la hombría del japonés, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, una oleada de aire frio azotar en su piel y un poco de temor, para ser sinceros, era más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué sucede hayato….? – nuevamente le hablaba por su nombre, con ese timbre de voz que le hacía perder la cordura, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del mayor ante la notoria vergüenza del menor, se sintió orgulloso de sus dotes.

Poco a poco recostó al chico en el escritorio, separo sus piernas, acariciándolas en el proceso y se acomodó entre ellas, comenzó a rozar con su miembro la entrada del chico, con sus manos lo tocaba aquí y allá, en los lugares precisos que sabía le enloquecían, tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco, de prepararlo para lo que venía.

Se acercó a su odio, el italiano sentía el peso extra de aquel hombre, pero no le sofocaba, era extrañamente reconfortante tenerlo sobre de él.

-quizá duela un poco al principio-

El menor asintió en modo de respuesta, antes de morderse los labios para ahogar un pequeño grito

Había comenzado a entrar en él.

Hibari se iba abriendo paso entre sus glúteos, mientras sus muslos temblaban

Dolía, dolía demasiado, más de lo que esperaba.

Pero lo soporto, se quedó callado y solamente leves sollozos escaparon de él, no gritaría, ni lloraría, no lo haría, porque esto era algo que él deseaba, que ansiaba.

Después de unos tortuosos segundos para el menor, y difíciles para el mayor, se encontraba por fin en su interior, el chico ya no era un virgen, ni volvería a serlo.

La nube comenzó a bailar lentamente, de forma pausada, esperando a que el chico bajo de él se sintiera cómodo.

Fue entonces que se percató de las lindas manchas de color rosa que adornaban el pecho del menor, se acercó sigiloso y las capturo entre sus labios, definitivamente ese par de pezones habían superado sus dulces sabor cereza, de ahora en adelante, tenía una nueva golosina favorita.

Cuando esto ocurrió, cuando el dolor se esfumo y fue sustituido por el placer, la tormenta se unió a la nube.

Sentía como aquel hombre lo penetraba con fuerza y delicadeza, veloz y lentamente, con lujuria y amor a la vez, sonrió, elevó sus temblorosas piernas y las enredo en las caderas opuestas, a final de cuentas, no había sido en el sofá de cuero negro, si no en el escritorio del prefecto donde perdió su virginidad.

El japonés acerco su mano a la del menor, la tomo y entrelazo sus dedos, acto que fue correspondido por la tormenta, mientras aumentaban el ritmo, sentía como pronto ambos llegarían al final.

Dejaron de ser dos, y fueron solamente uno.

Gokudera no pudo soportarlo más, la manera en que el chico entraba y salía de él, la forma en que besaba y mordisqueaba sus pezones, además de las insistentes caricias en todo su cuerpo le hicieron llegar al orgasmo, aprisionando al chico dentro de él, haciéndole compartir su placer.

Ambos terminaron

Hibari inundó el interior del menor.

Mientras que el menor mancho el vientre de ambos, así como el escritorio en el que se encontraban.

-Kyoya…-

-¿mmm?-

-no pierdas mañana-

-… no lo hare…- contesto mientras salía lentamente del cuerpo del menor, acompañado de un leve y suave quejido del chico.

Noto como las piernas del chico temblaban, como su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, inundado de su esencia y en la zona del vientre bañado con la propia.

Se acercó a él, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto irrelevante de la habitación, lo cargo entre sus brazos, el menor no se opuso, se dejó hacer como muñeca de trapo, estaba demasiado cansado como para caminar, a decir verdad… no estaba completamente seguro de que pudiese ponerse de pie al día siguiente.

Lo dejo en el sofá mientras iba a buscar sus pantalones y ropa interior, la nube se, semi vistió, a decir verdad solo cubrió de su cintura para abajo, agarro su camisa y se levantó, tomo la infantil prenda interior de la tormenta y le ayudo a colocársela, no quería que algún chismoso viera al chico en tal estado, él era el único con aquel derecho.

Después le coloco su camisa al menor, una prenda que le quedaba dos tallas más grandes, pero, llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando ver a aquel chico de melena plateada modelar alguna de sus camisas, que mejor, que el uniforme de su amada escuela.

-Hibari…- el chico luchaba por mantenerse despierto

-¿mande?- contesto el aludido mientras acariciaba esos sedosos cabellos plateados.

-ten cuidado mañana… no quiero que resultes herido-

En todos los combates anteriores, el resto de los guardianes habían resultados heridos si no es que en pésimas condiciones, sabía que la nube era fuerte, pero varia también lo era.

-… si me prometes que me vas a recompensar, te prometo que saldré ileso del combate-

Los tonos carmín, rosas y rojos tiñeron el rostro del menor, sabia a lo que el nipón se refería con "recompensar". Bajo la mirada, se acurruco mejor en el regazo del japonés.

-…si mañana resultas ileso…te recompensare- lo dijo casi en un susurro, que de no ser por su agudo sentido del oído no hubiese captado las palabras del menor, pero las atrapo en el aire, las asimilo y sonrió.

Sí… Definitivamente tenía que ganar el combate de mañana.

Se recostó junto al chico, y durmieron… no exactamente durante la noche, si no toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Hasta que el combate por el anillo de la nube dio comienzo.

* * *

Y... tan tan... es muy.. Muy posible un tercer cap. (?)

Todo depende de cómo me atormenten mis maestros xD

Gracias por leer!

bye , besos ;D

PD:

¿review?


End file.
